White Rose Reacts to Anime
by Vaddix
Summary: Our favorite couple (mine anyway) are planning to spend their day off sleeping in, but Yang has other plans for them. Blake is along for the ride too. Watch as Ruby and Weiss react to your (and my) favorite anime! Rated M for some horror scenes.
1. Intro

"Hey, Ruby! Weiss!" Came the loud voice from the hallway, waking up the young couple. Weiss was the first to stir, eventually shaking Ruby awake. Weiss was at full attention, while Ruby was still half asleep, as they walked to the door to let Yang in. The only one who would've yelled like that for them was Yang. Now that they were living in their own apartment, it was annoying that Yang would sometimes come over unannounced and barge in. However, they would always let Ruby's sister in, because Ruby had a tendency not to say no to family.

They opened the door to see a beaming Yang, and a smirking Blake. Blake would often go with Yang to places to make sure she wouldn't get into trouble, but this time, she seemed to be in on the shenanigans.

"Hey, guys! How's your day going?" Yang asked, walking in.

"It just started." Weiss said, irritably.

"You guys should wake up earlier, don't you guys work?" Yang asked cheekily.

"Not today…" Ruby whined.

"Cool, so you're free!" Yang said, opening the fridge and taking a few snacks out.

"Ruby, honey, your sister is becoming a problem." Weiss said. Ruby yawned.

"I know, sweetie."

"So, I know you guys like to watch shows during your days off."

"Yeah…" Weiss responded.

"And I know your favorite shows ended their seasons."

"How do you…?"

"So, we come offering a solution!"

"This is either going to be completely idiotic or utterly frightening. There is no in between with you." Ruby stated.

"Nah, lil sis, it's just some shows we happen to like."

"The only shows you like are...oh god, Yang, no." Ruby said

"Whaaaaat? It's just anime."

"Anime? Aren't those just cartoons?"

"No!" Blake suddenly chimed in.

"Kind of." Yang said. "But storytelling in these 'cartoons' are much more adult oriented most of the time. Americans don't really see the true value of animation in storytelling, they just think Live action is the way to go. Sometimes they are right, sometimes they're terribly, horribly wrong."

"Get to the point, Yang." Weiss said, preparing a cup of coffee.

"The point is, it's not kid stuff...most of the time, there are some anime that are kid friendly but we're not talking about those today. We got subscriptions to the major anime streaming sites, and I thought, why not share these with family?"

"If it'll get you out of my house faster so we can take a nap later, I won't complain. Let's just do it." Weiss said, handing the cup of coffee to Ruby and going to prepare another cup.

"Ooh, can I have some?" Yang asked.

"Like you need more energy in the morning." Ruby said.

"Please?" Weiss relented.

"Okay, just make it yourself."

"..." Yang looked down.

"What?"

"...I don't know how to work one of those." Yang admitted.

"Sucks to be you, then."

"Blaaaaaake…" Yang Whined. Blake sighed.

"You're lucky you're endearing."

"Okay," Yang said after pulling up Netflix. "So we're gonna start with something you guys had access to the whole time, on Netflix."

"Let's just get this over with." Weiss said.  
"Oh, you're not gonna be thinking like that for long." Yang said. Ruby and Weiss were on the Loveseat, while Yang and Blake took the couch. "This is one of the greats, and this gives me an excuse to watch it again. We'll only watch the first episode for now, and then move on to another show. We can come back to this show if you like after we give you a taste of some other anime."

"Ok…" Ruby said. "Which anime is it?"

"It's called…"


	2. FMAB E1 Part 1

**Alright so I didn't expect to get 4 review on this story already. (I mean 3 of them were guest reviews so you probably can't see them, but I saw them so I will respond to them.) Anyway, This is just an idea that's been in my brain for a while. before i continue to any episode 2's, i will be covering the episode 1's of at least 10 anime. so pour in those suggestions, and if have have seen them (or intend to see them) i may just put them here for the girls to react to. To explain Yang and Blake in this story, Blake is the closeted Manga and Anime fan, and Yang is her girlfriend, who picked up the anime fandom from Blake and is much less shy about it. So anyway, here are the review responses.**

 **Lord Destroyer (Guest), and guest (guest): I will certainly take these under advisement, i have heard of and watched some of these anime and loved a few of them!**

 **ultima-owner: I sure hope so!**

 **So anyway, Let's get into the first half of the first anime episode!**

* * *

"...Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood!" Yang exclaimed as she grinned. Blake smiled. "And let's go!" she clicked on the first episode of the show, and it began.

 **The show opened with a gruff looking man drawing a sort of circle on the ground with chalk.**

"Is that a transmutation circle?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Yang asked.

"Cause alchemy was a major idea in the past. Though it's never actually been put into practice, it was thought that-"

"Shhh, they explain what alchemy is in the show." Yang says.

"Oh. Sorry." Weiss said.

" **The Freezing Alchemist? Really, he's here?" Asked a voice.**

" **We have information that he managed to slip into Central a few days ago. That's why I've summoned you here Colonel." Said an old sounding voice. It then cut from a picture of the gruff looking man in the beginning to, presumably, the Colonel. "I need you and your men to smoke him out, and bring him in."**

" **Consider it done, sir." Said the Colonel. The older voice chuckled.**

" **I'm glad you're with us in Central for a while Colonel. It's good to know I have people I can count on."**

" **Sir."**

" **Uh, one last thing. Our rising young star is here as well. I'm placing him at your disposal."**

"I wonder who this guy is. Probably the President or a general or something." Ruby said.

" **Forgive me, Fuhrer Bradley,"**

"...I'm sorry, what?" Ruby asked.

"Fuhrer?! What the hell, Yang!" Weiss yelled

"Calm down, calm down, I think it's just the word for leader."

"...You're right, but I bet this guy turns out to be the bad guy."

" **...Just to be clear, you're referring to…" It cut to an older man, with an eyepatch and a moustache.**

" **I am. The Fullmetal Alchemist. Edward Elric." It cut to a shot of a blonde boy with a red coat and a braided ponytail.**

" **Ah, dammit. The Colonel's never gonna let us out of here is he?" It then cut to man in a large suit of armor.**

" **We already bought our tickets for Leore too. Does that mean we're not going?" The man in the armor asked in a high pitched, child like voice.**

"That's not the voice I expected to come out of that huge suit of armor. But I guess that's the fullmetal alchemist." Ruby said. Yang snickered and Blake smirked. "What?"

" **I don't know, Al, for now, let's just get this over with, kay?" Al hummed.**

" **Lead the way, brother."**

"Okay, I guess he's not." Ruby said,confused.

 **The intro plays.**

"That was awesome!" Ruby said.

"I know, right? One of my favorite anime intros. Though I have a lot of those."

"I have a few problems with that sequence, for one thing, now we know those characters will be villains when we see them!" Weiss explained

"Yeah, anime intros tend to have spoilers in the intro. Like in big shonen anime they show a big fight that may or may not even happen." Yang said.

"That's frustrating."

 **A whistle blows as the scene cuts to an alley. The criminal, 'The Freezing Alchemist,' runs past the screen, and on the other side of the alley, a man in a similar outfit as the Colonel's sees him.**

" **There he goes! That way!" another of these men points his gun into the alley.**

" **You halt! Halt or i'll shoot!" The criminal reveals armor on his arms, with transmutation circles on them. Suddenly, icicles appear from the ground, knocking the men out of the way. He runs through the alleys, overpowering more men clad in blue, obviously police.**

" **Water freezes, water boils. Either way, you're just as dead."**

"Oh, look, mindless murder. Yay." Ruby deadpanned.

"Get used to it Rubes, plus they're not real people."

"I guess." she leaned into Weiss for comfort.

 **A spear then was launched at the criminal, who jumped out of the way.**

" **That's alchemy." he says.**

" **What a nasty thing to do." The blonde says, coming on screen.**

" **You of all people should know, great deeds require great sacrifice. Isn't that the law of equivalent exchange?"**

" **Save your breath. The laws of alchemy don't justify murder!" The blonde said. He clapped his hands together and grabbed the spear, turning it into a spiked bat.**

" **No transmutation circle?"**

" **Don't be too impressed. Now!" He said, charging The Freezing Alchemist. The boy in armor came out from the dark to swing at the criminal, but he dodged it. He was about to be hit by the spiked bat, he blocked it with his armor. He got up and kicked Al, and attempted to transmute the blonde's arm, but it failed.**

" **What?" Al tried to slam his head, but he caught Al's hands and flipped him over his head. "No! I had you! Any water there should've boiled!" It showed the blonde's ripped jacked over his metal arm.**

"Awesome!" Ruby shouted.

"That would mean he lost his arm somehow." Weiss said.

"Not awesome!" Ruby shouted with the same energy.

" **If it's any consolation, you did ruin my coat."**

" **An Automail arm!" The blonde ripped off his red coat. "A young gifted alchemist…One who doesn't use transmutation circles, and has an automail right arm! I know you. You are The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!"**

"Roll credits." Yang said.

"What? It's over? It's been like a couple minutes." Ruby said.

"No, it's a reference."

"Oh. To what?"

"It's not funny if you explain it, I'll show you later."

"Okay."

 **The title card showed up, saying "Episode 1 'Fullmetal Alchemist.'"**

" **So, it's not you?" The criminal asked, pointing at Al.**

" **Um, um, no, I'm his younger brother, Alphonse."**

"Younger? He must be a beast of a kid." Weiss said.

" **But he's a runt!" Edward got comically angry and his face contorted in a way only animation can convey, his mouth going beyond the boundary of his face, and having sharp teeth.**

" **Oh yeah, can a runt do this!?" Ed clapped his hands together and touched the ground, creating walls that trapped the criminal. The criminal sassed him about being little a little kid. "Don't call me little!" He said while creating a giant stone fist and punching him with it, breaking him out of the wall trap.**

" **You know, brother, I don't think he was talking about your height just now." Al said. Ed paused for a moment, but said it still pissed him off. The cops showed up to take the Freezing alchemist away. A cop confused Al for The Fullmetal Alchemist. Al denied it, but Ed interrupted him, saying they had a train to catch. The criminal, however, escaped while passing a puddle, which he turned to steam.**

"If that's a thing, why didn't they check his arms for transmutation circles?" Weiss asked.

"Plot convenience?" Ruby suggested.

"Essentially. Unless the cops were written to be dumb." Yang said.

 **The scene switches to the Elric brothers being berated by the Colonel. The Colonel then explained who The Freezing Alchemist was and what he's done.**

"This Ishvalan war sounds pretty bad if it caused him to go turncoat on them." Ruby said.

"Or he was a despicable man from the beginning." Weiss said.

"I dunno, Weiss, war changes people."

" **Off topic, have you turned up any leads on getting your bodies back to normal?" the colonel asked with a smug grin. Ed took offense to this.**

" **Maybe if you ever gave us time to look!"**

"Bodies back to normal? Does that mean they could do that through alchemy?" Ruby asked. Weiss shook her head.

"It's against the laws of alchemy. It's the most basic law, don't use alchemy on humans. I'm more concerned with the fact that both of them need to get their bodies back to normal." Blake and Yang smiled unreadable smiles.

 **The door suddenly opened. A man with glasses walked in.**

" **Roy! How goes? I heard they put you in charge of catching the freezer! One hell of a nasty assignment, but het, could be your to earn that promotion to central." He said as the colonel got more and more frustrated. "Say, looks like my timing is perfect, you two are the Elric brothers, right?" He started enthusiastically shaking Al's hand. "Wow, its an honor to finally meet the youngest state alchemist ever. You're a real legend around here! I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, a pleasure."**

"He's...excitable, isn't he?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, reminds me of you." Yang said

"Hey!"

 **Edward became frustrated at Maes' mistake, but the Colonel, Roy, interrupted.**

" **Hughes." He said.**

" **Yeah."**

" **What are you doing here? Go home."**

" **Actually, I'm here on official business. You, Elrics, I understand that you two don't have a place to stay. Which means you'll have to come with me." The brothers become frightened, as Hughes pulls a paper out of his jacket, but it turns out to be a picture of his wife and daughter. "My wife, Gracie, and my daughter, Elisia, we'd love to have you!"**

"He seems like the type who never shuts up about his family." Weiss said.

"Yeah, he seems a bit on the overbearing side." Ruby said.

 **It cut to The little girl in the photo, and Hughes hugging her, and playing with her. The girl, Elisia, mistakes Al for the older brother. Ed tries to correct her, but she says he has to be the little brother. Ed takes great offense to this.**

"They sure use that joke a lot, huh?" Ruby asked.

 **They sat down for dinner, and Maes told Al that he needs to eat. The brothers make up an excuse for why he can't eat, saying its part of his training.**

"This is getting more and more suspicious. Why can't he take off his armor?" Weiss asked.

"Shh, let the show explain it." Yang said.

 **The Freezing Alchemist tried to break The Crimson Alchemist out of jail, explaining that the events that took place in Ishval were horrible and Fuhrer Bradley needed to be taken down. He said that Kimbley, The Crimson Alchemist, must've killed the people he did because of the fuhrer, but Kimbley said it was just because he could. The Freezing Alchemist then took his leave, saying it was too bad. He then shattered a frozen corpse.**

"So that Crimson guy is just a psycho?" Ruby asks.

"I guess. Well so is the freezing guy." Weiss said

"Well at least he has a motive to do what he does, not just murder for the sake of murder."

" **Maes, dear, what's wrong? Can't sleep?" Maes' wife said as it cut back to their house. Maes was alone in his living room when Gracie walked in.**

" **Guess not."**

" **I know what's in that head of yours. You're worrying about those boys, aren't you?"**

" **You know what they call state alchemists right? The dogs of the military. Not exactly the most popular bunch. I try to imagine what it must be like enduring that at his age." Gracie smiled at him and it cut to Edward in bed.**

" **Brother, you awake?" Edward looked over to Al, who continued. "Miss Gracie's quiche, it looked a lot like mom's, huh?"**

" **Yeah, almost as good too."**

"Okay, what the hell? He's not even sleeping in a bed, what is up with this Alphonse guy?" Weiss asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Yang singsonged.

" **Really? In that case I'm definitely gonna add it to the list of things i'm gonna eat once i get my body back." Ed smiled.**

" **Right, put it on there, right near the top!"**

" **Brother...I sure would like to get our old bodies back soon."**

" **I know, me too."**

"Get their old bodies back...so something big must've happened that we haven't seen, to make them lost parts of their bodies. Alphonse must've lost a whole bunch, so he hides in that armor. The only question is how does he control it so well?" Ruby asked.

" **One more," the freezing alchemist said as he drew another transmutation circle in another spot in the city. "One more and Fuhrer Bradley is on his way to hell."**

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, Part 2 hopefully will come out tomorrow. or today if I can work fast enough. lol.**


	3. FMAB E1 Part 2

**I didn't expect this to get as many followers as it did in such a short time, but i am thankful that it did. Thank you for reviewing, favoriting and following. I hope to get out quite a few more chapters before I go to college in January. Now i shall respond to your reviews! there were 7 this time, (Woo!) So let's get into it.**

 **Kingarcher99, growlscout, TheLatiKing, Remnant7: I will definitely take these suggestions under advisement, (and ill have to watch a few of them lol) so look out for some of them!**

 **Zamasu black (guest): I would have to have them watch the whole series before it, for it to make sense to the characters. But i may just do that, so stay tuned!**

 **OBSERVER01: I may do that. it sounds like a good idea, but i cant say for sure yet if it'll work. This may work, though.**

 **Ultima-owner: Heheheh, hahahahahaha Maybe. :P**

 **So let's get into Whiterose reacts to Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Episode 1 Part 2! what a mouthful.**

* * *

 **It cut to a building, the next day, presumably the military headquarters.**

" **We have a confirmed report that McDougal broke into Central Prison last night. Whatever he's up to, he's growing bold. That means our time is short." said Colonel Mustang, as he walked through the building. "Close off all roads, search every inch of the city. When you see him, shoot on sight, that's an order from the Fuhrer himself." He said, as the men prepared to do those things. Mustang put on gloves with transmutation circles. "But if I find him first, he's mine." It immediately cut to a scene where an officer had been killed.**

" **Get a medic, hurry!" one officer said. Another ran past and said,**

" **Report to headquarters, five men dead!"**

"Well this guy certainly has a lot of hate for the Fuhrer to kill a bunch of his men."

"Yeah, he's pretty...cold." Yang said through giggles. Ruby threw a pillow at her. "I get that they're called throw pillows, but they're not meant for throwing, Ruby!"

" **How awful." Alphonse said.**

" **Looks like a steam explosion." Ed observed. "Raise the temperature of water fast enough, it expands with the force of a bomb blast. And the human body is 70 percent water."**

"That's...horrifying." Weiss said. Ruby could only nod.

 **The two brothers set off to find McDougal** **who finished his final transmutation circle.**

" **Finished…" He said, before the wall sprouted spears, and he jumped out of the way.**

" **Impressive reflexes, Isaac. Few are able to dodge my alchemy so easily."**

"Best character alert!" Yang said, and Blake rolled her eyes.

" **I know that voice. Is that you armstrong?" McDougal said as he got on guard.**

" **Indeed!" Armstrong said before punching through the wall, and then crashing through it altogether. "None other! It is I, The Strongarm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong in the flesh."**

" **Ah, shut it!" Isaac said before transmuting a puddle into a water blade, which Armstrong dodged. "I've always wanted to chop that ego down to size!" He yelled before doing it again.**

" **Except you'll need more than water to quench my fists!" Armstrong said before the water made impact.**

"Quench my fists? What does that even mean?!" Weiss yelled. Meanwhile, Ruby had stars in her eyes.

"So cool…"

 **Ed and Al noticed the explosion and rushed to Armstrong's side.**

" **Major!" Al yelled as they approached. Isaac threw his water canteen at them, which exploded into steam. Isaac escaped, and the trio gave chase. It cut to that night with Isaac Mcdougal on a roof, surrounded by the military.**

" **It's been a while, freezer." Roy Mustang said.**

" **Well, Roy Mustang. So The Flame Alchemist came out to play."**

" **You can make this easy on both of us. I'd rather not fight an old war buddy."**

" **War buddy? Please, don't flatter yourself. I knew no friends in Ishval, Just military bastards and their damn dogs!" Isaac yelled as Roy snapped his fingers and flames came out of them, flying toward Isaac. He narrowly blocked it with water, and he escaped to one of his circles.**

"This war in Ishval seems to be a pretty polarizing topic among alchemists." Weiss said.

"Oh you have no idea." Yang said.

"Yang, no spoilers." Blake said.

"Sorry."

 **He uncovered the circle, but Edward stopped him before he could use it. Alphonse blocked the other end of the alley, but Isaac activated the circle all the other circles around town were activated as well. A old man's face was briefly shown before the city began to freeze over. Edward attributed an alchemic reaction on that scale to a philosopher's stone. Isaac yells at him, telling him to really think about who he's working for, but Edward doesn't care. Al jumped over a wall of ice, and exchanged blows with Isaac, and punched him into a railing near a body of water.**

"I knew that military seemed shady." Weiss said.

"Now we don't know they're bad. This guy is obviously crazy." Ruby retorted.

"Or maybe he's the only sane one…" Weiss muttered.

" **So where is it? You have a philosopher's stone don't you?" Edward accused.**

" **What are you talking about?"**

" **I won't ask again. Where is it?!"**

" **And what are you going to do, boy? You're outta your league!" The water splashed upward and it froze, but continued rising. The railing froze to the ice and Isaac grabbed onto it. The Elrics ran from the ice which was continuing to expand.**

" **Stand back and prepare for a display of Armstrong alchemy!" Major Armstrong said, preparing to combat the ice.**

" **He's all yours, Major!" the Elrics said as they ran past him.**

" **Witness the alchemic art, passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" Armstrong said as he transmuted the ice wall. Instead of making it stop, the wall changed directions and began moving into a residential area and into some buildings. "Well, that's...unexpected."**

" **What are you doing?!" Ed yelled. "You're makin' it worse!"**

" **I-I was merely-" he tried to explain before an explosion went off. It wasn't a real explosion, rather a crash caused by another ice wall in the distance. They realized that if the walls converged in the middle, it would destroy central command.**

"Geez, how far is he gonna go?" Ruby asked.

"Apparently, as far as he needs to." Weiss responded with a grim expression.

 **They split up, Armstrong to take care of the circles, and the Elrics to slow McDougal down.**

" **Fuhrer King Bradley, for your cold-blooded crimes in Ishval, I condemn you to a frozen hell." Isaac said atop the ice walls.**

" **Not so fast!" Edward yelled. The Elrics transmuted the ground into stone pillars which carried them atop the ice walls. They fought with alchemy, and Al's head was taken off.**

"Oh god!" Ruby yelled, covering her eyes.

"Where's his head? The helmet was empty!" Weiss pointed out."

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked, looking up.

 **The armor continued to move, and attacked Isaac.**

" **What?" he asked before he noticed a strange transmutation circle in the armor. "There's no one in there! It's empty!"**

"Wait, What?!" Ruby asked. Yang giggled.

 **Edward picked up the helmet and gave it back to Al.**

" **But that...That could only be true if the soul was binded to the armor! So you lost your arm, and your brother, he lost his entire body!" Isaac grinned. "I see, it all makes sense."**

"Yeah, it makes the opening make a bit more sense, when that kid lost his entire body, that was Al...but that means Ed lost his leg as well." Weiss put it together.

" **You fools committed the ultimate taboo! You attempted human transmutation, didn't you? Alchemy's one and only unforgivable sin!"**

"That makes sense...they would have to make some sort of punishment for breaking the number one law of alchemy…" Weiss continued to put it all together. "And the philosopher's stone they mentioned…"

"Philosopher's stone? Like that Harry Potter book?" Ruby asked.

"Exactly…" Weiss said, offhandedly.

 **It transitioned to a house, with a young Ed screaming. It showed he had lost his leg, and then a large suit of armor fell over.**

" **Give him back!" He said, in tears as he made the transmutation circle out of blood in the armor. "He's my brother! Just give him back! He's my little brother, he's all I have left!" He clapped his hands together and performed more alchemy. It cut back to the present.**

 **You know...There are some lines you really shouldn't cross." Ed said, before he punched Isaac into the ice. Alphonse then kicked him off of the ice wall. They chased after him down the wall. "Give it up!" Ed said as Isaac tried to get up. He pointed out there was no water for him to use. Isaac retorted, using blood from his own body to stab Ed.**

" **Why can't you fools understand? I'm trying to save this country!" He laughed maniacally as the buildings froze over. The Military tried to blast the ice walls away, but failed. Roy mustang tried to melt them with his fire. Isaac escaped into the alleyways, weak, but Fuhrer Bradley was there to meet him. Isaac used the blood from one arm to form a spear which he held in his other. With a manic grin he tried to attack the Fuhrer, but the Fuhrer cut him down. The Major and the Colonel destroyed the last circle and the ice walls stopped advancing. The old man's face was flashed across the screen again, closing his eyes.**

"Yay! The bad guy loses." Ruby said.

"Yes, but this episode raised a lot of questions…"

"That's why there's 63 more episodes to explain them!" Yang said.

"63!?"

"Oh you have no clue, do you Weiss?" Blake asked.

"What?"

"Anime, while they often have from twelve to twenty four episodes, they can go much, much higher." Blake explained.

"Like how high?" Ruby asked.

"One piece, the longest running anime i know of, has close to 900 episodes."

"...So we can agree to not watch that, right?" The bumblebee duo was silent. "Right?"

 **The Elrics showed up to see the military standing over Isaac's body. Including the Fuhrer.**

" **Fuhrer Bradley, you're here?"**

" **Ah, yes. Job well done, Fullmetal." He said with a smile on his face. "I came out to see if I could lend a hand. And to think, that I would actually be the one to catch him. If nothing else, this should make an exciting story for my son." It cut to Mustang and Hughes discussing how Bradley gave Mustang the credit for catching McDougal. Then, it cuts to Ed and Al discussing how they didn't find a Philosopher's Stone on McDougal.**

"That's it! I remember now, a Philosopher's Stone can perform impossible alchemy from nothing, like turning iron to gold for nothing!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Wow! That must be why they want it! To get their bodies back!"

"But even in the show, they haven't found one, so it's not certain if they exist, even here." Weiss said.

 **Major Armstrong walked in with flowers to give to the Elrics.**

" **Greeting,s Edward Elric. When i heard you were in the hospital, I DASHED RIGHT OVER!" The Elrics looked creeped out. "And as I suspected, you're in desperate need of my assistance." He then tore off his shirt. The Elrics screamed and looked genuinely frightened. "You need the example of a perfect physical specimen to inspire your recovery! You see? You're looking livelier already!"**

" **Would you get out!?" Edward screamed as it faded out.**

The whole room laughed hysterically.

"Wait wait, Shh shh shhh! There's more!" Yang said, still giggling.

 **It faded back in to show a woman.**

" **Oh, I see, so Isaac's dead, is he? That's a shame, I had such high hoped for him, too. But, the philosopher's stone? Sounds like he overused it." A fat man bit into something. "Gluttony, try to chew quietly, I'm on the phone. Yes, things are going well here in Leore. We'll be ready. It all begins very soon." It faded out once more. The Ending began to play.**

"Oooh, foreboding." Ruby said. "I like it."

"So what'd you guys think?" Yang asked

"It was good." Weiss said.

"Good? Try awesome!" Said Ruby.

"Cool, glad you guys liked it. We'll watch a few more shows and we'll let you guys go about your day." Yang said.

"Eh, why not. Not like they're very long."

"Alright. Blake, please sign in to Crunchyroll!"


	4. Interlude 1

**Now I would like to say, before this particular chapter begins, that i dont expect you to like my decision. I would, however, like to ask you to respect it. I'm not expecting you guys to read every single chapter of this series, just the ones about anime you've watched and liked. Because that's what i would do. Furthermore, my decision on what anime for them to watch, may be a little bit early for them, but this chapter explains why theyre ready for it. I want this series to be a comedic one, but there are some anime that are not comedic, and are quite serious. (But i wont cross into edgelord areas like mirai nikki or school days.) This is a deconstruction of the fantasy genre, and thus it is not all fun and games. Just like reality, people die, and worse. While that's not a good thing, it happens, and i would like to say from the bottom of my heart, IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS ANIME, YOU CAN WAIT FOR THE NEXT ANIME THEY REACT TO. I felt like putting that one in caps, because some people don't like to read the authors note. I repeat, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. SKIP TO CHAPTERS 7 AND 8 WHICH I WILL BE UPLOADING SIMULTANEOUSLY WITH CHAPTERS 5 AND 6. Anyway, lets get to the reviews!**

 **TheLatiKing and ultima-owner: I would certainly have to do that (Lati), and yes it is insanely long (Ultima). however this will hopefully be a long series. Plus i have a plan for it.**

 **Guest 0.2: Idk if i'll do that one. maybe somewhere down the line, but right now i don't have any plans for it.**

 **OBSERVER01: Thank you, i hope you continue to think so after these next few chapters despite their...um...controversial nature.**

 **So, let's get into it. Plz dont kill me...**

* * *

"What's Crunchyroll?" Weiss asked.

"It's basically the definitive anime site, here in America." Yang responded.

"But you said there were multiple sites you subscribed to."

"Yeah, there are a few anime that you can't get on Crunchyroll, but you can get them on HIDIVE and Amazon Prime. Though most people in the anime community hate Amazon Prime, cause it's yet another thing to subscribe to to get like 10 exclusive shows, but anyway."

"That sounds annoying. I wouldn't subscribe to that to get a few shows I'll watch, and like a thousand I won't bother with."

"Exactly! And a few months after they released, exclusively on Amazon, like half the shows appeared on HIDIVE! Honestly, objectively, HIDIVE and Crunchyroll just in general know what they're doing with anime, and are the better services for anime watchers. Can we have our money now?" (It should go without saying but I feel inclined to point out that, no, Crunchyroll, and HIDIVE are not sponsoring me, or any fanfiction I know of. Nor do I own anything in this fanfiction except the general concept and even then many people have thought of it before me. Also anyone who gets the reference gets a special shoutout.)

* * *

Blake pulled up Crunchyroll and signed in.

"So what anime is next, Yang?" Blake asked.

"I think we should go with a newer one."

"Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"One I think Ruby, above all people, will love as she likes superheroes." Ruby gasped.

"I love superheroes!" She squealed.

"Oh boy." Weiss looked at her girlfriend with a small smile.

"So you were thinking One Punch Man?" Blake asked.

"I like your thinking, Blakey, but no. I don't think they're sold enough on anime for the strangeness in that. I was thinking newer."

"So hero aca." Blake said, knowingly.

"Bingo, kitty cat." Blake blushed at the nickname.

"Alright. Shouldn't we go to Funimation for that?"

"Good point, go there instead."

"And funimation is…"

"Well, you know how anime comes from Japan?

"Yeah…Wait, you mean some of it is gonna be in japanese?"

"Yep. But Funimation does english dubs, or replacing the japanese voice actors with english ones. This often doesn't work, but Fullmetal Alchemist and this show are exceptions to that rule."

"This show, what's it called? Hero aca?" Weiss asked.

"That's just a nickname for it. It's called My Hero Academia."

"What's it about?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Superheroes, my dear Rubbles, superheroes."

"Yay!" She yelled. Blake finished pulling up Funimation and signing in.

"Alright let's start!" Yang said. Blake went to the search bar and Weiss asked,

"What's Goblin Slayer?" She had apparently looked at the homescreen and more importantly, the continue watching section of the homescreen. Yang and Blake looked at each other.

"Y'know how we said you weren't quite ready for One Punch Man?"

"Yeah…"

"You're not gonna be ready for Goblin Slayer for a long while. Plus the dub isn't that good, so we wouldn't watch it on here anyway."

"Why aren't we ready for it?" Ruby asked.

"Well...you see...there's a certain scene...which...I personally wouldn't watch with my sister anyway...it's violent...and sick...but only to serve the purpose of showing the goblin's nature and why they need to be slayed. Slain? Whatever, the point it's pretty f'ed up and you're not ready for it." Weiss turned to Blake.

"Explain." Blake turned to Yang, who looked defeated and sighed.

"Go ahead."

"There's a mild, not very graphic but still disgusting rape committed by the goblins. It's all over the internet by now, I'm surprised you haven't seen talk of it." the room was silent.

"So?" Ruby finally asked.

"Huh?" Yang looked puzzled.

"How good is the series as a whole?"

"So far, it's pretty good." Yang responded.

"Cool, let's watch it."

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed.

"What? I've both read and seen Game of Thrones, all of it so far, Weiss don't even pretend you didn't watch it with me. At this point, I'm ready for anything."

"I guess that's true."

"I wouldn't say _anything_ , but she's right Yang, after that, I can only assume she's ready."

"Alright, but don't say we didn't warn you guys."

"We can do this, right Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, Ruby, a rape scene?"

"To be fair, it was barely a fraction of a scene." Blake added.

"Not my point."

"And, so far, it doesn't happen again as far as we know."

"Again, not my point, but thank you Blake." Weiss said in an irritated tone.

"Weiss...you're stronger, mentally than I am. If i say I can watch this, I think you can as well. But I'll give you an out. If you really don't wanna watch it, we won't. But I'm interested to see how good the series is. Cause the last one they said was good was really good."

"I guess...But if I get too uncomfortable, you'll turn it off, okay?"

"That's a given, Snowflake." Ruby kissed Weiss on the forehead.

"Wow, guys, we're not preparing to go to war, it's an anime." Yang said, chuckling.

"Didn't you just say you didn't like this episode?"

"I did not. In fact I stated a reason why the author and director did what they did."

"Oh. Okay, then."

"Blake, switch back to Crunchyroll."

"Good thing I kept this tabbed." Blake said as she clicked the Crunchyroll tab in the browser. She clicked her queue and scrolled down a bit, and clicked Goblin Slayer, selecting the first episode.


	5. Goblin Slayer E1 Part 1

**I am so sorry this took so long, and the worst part is i've had these two chapters done for a while, but i wanted to finish the next two and get them out at the same time as these two, but i lost motivation for writing soon after i finished these two. then when i was ready to write again, thanksgiving came along, then i needed a day to rest from seeing so many people and having to interact with most of them for an extended period of time...but now im in the process of writing the next chapters and you'll see them before the end of next week. also, i'm working on two massive projects, one of which may never see the light of day, and the other you'll see once i get the first, lets say 40 chapters done, as with this one i want a significant buffer, if i ever need to take a break again. and you'll see it, hopefully within the next** **year. im gonna keep it a surprise until its almost ready to go. in other news, i'm gonna continue ladybug drabbles, so if you want to see that, post a review in this story or that one, with a vague idea of a chapter. anyway, ill stop talking and let you read, White Rose Reacts To Goblin Slayer.**

* * *

 **The show started with a warning. "This show contains scenes that some viewers may find disturbing. Viewer discretion is advised."**

"You barely ever see a content warning on an anime." Yang said.

"Oh…" Weiss said.

"You sure about this?" Ruby asked, wrapping her arm around Weiss' shoulders.

"Yeah. You're right. I've seen Game of Thrones, I can handle this." Weiss said, psyching herself up.

 **The sound of water dripping preceded the image fading in, which showed blood puddles scattered around a cave. A young girl with an arrow in her shoulder was cowering with a staff in her hands. The only color in the shot being the blood on her shoulder. A flame flashed in front of the screen and it reflected in the girl's eyes. A man clad in heavy armor and holding a torch, with a red effect coming from his eye, walked toward the girl. Several images re-appeared before revealing the eyes of the girl to be purple.**

" **I want to be an adventurer."**

"Yay, I have to read while watching." Weiss deadpanned.

"You get used to it." Yang said.

"Well it's not so bad so far." Ruby said, though it had been only a few seconds.

 **The title card flashed in front of the screen. It switched to a town in a traditional fantasy setting. Then, in a building with another language on the sign, a woman asked the girl.**

" **Can you read and write?" It showed the girl's eyes to be blue this time.**

" **Yes, I learned how in the temple."**

"Aw, she's adorable, I hope she doesn't die." Ruby said.

"Why wouldn't she be able to read and write?" Weiss asked.

"Many people in fantasy settings can't because the opportunity isn't often offered to them. Only the rich usually learn such things, while the poor learn to fight."

"That's...unfortunately accurate." Weiss, having formerly been rich, knew better than anyone that this was close to the truth. While people could learn that nowadays, rich people often didn't go off to fight wars, living in comfort for all their days.

 **A receptionist handed her a form.**

" **Then please fill this out." An adventurer asked another,**

" **How was dealing with the manticore at the pass?"**

" **It wasn't too bad."**

" **Hey, I heard that a demon lord appeared in the capital, and it's the perfect time to head over there to earn some coin." a third adventurer said. A fourth responded.**

" **I'm sure I could at least handle a low-level demon." They laughed.**

" **So you're fifteen and your job is a priestess." The receptionist asked.**

" **Yes. I'm an adult now, so I wanted to help other adventurers.**

"An adult? She's only fifteen!"

"In old times fifteen-year-olds were considered adults. They could marry and drink and all that." Yang responded.

"Oh…" was all Weiss could say.

 **The receptionist handed the Priestess a necklace.**

" **This will act as your ID in the guild. There are ten ranks of adventurers, and platinum is the highest rank. Next is gold, but the highest-ranked out in the field would be the silvers. Your identification tag shows your rank is porcelain, the lowest rank for adventurers."**

" **So I'm a beginner."**

" **Yes. It will also help identify you if something were to happen to you, so make sure not to lose it."**

" **Yes, ma'am."**

" **And that ends your registration. You can find quests on the board there. Please go ahead and find one suitable for your rank. Or you could join a veteran adventurer's party and-" She was interrupted by a boy asking the Priestess.**

" **Hey, you wanna go adventuring with us?"**

" **Huh?" asked the Priestess.**

" **You're a priestess, right? My party's missing a priest, but we've got an urgent quest to do, so we're looking for at least one more person. Would you come with us?"**

"So we're just gonna jump right into the adventuring, huh?" Ruby asked. "Not a bad thing ,in most cases."

"In most cases." Weiss repeated.

" **An urgent quest?"**

" **We're gonna go slay some goblins." The receptionist was clearly surprised.**

" **Goblins?" The priestess asked.**

" **Yeah, they attacked a village, stole supplies and livestock, and even kidnapped some girls. We need to hurry and save them." The boy said.**

" **Um...you're all porcelain ranked, right? If you wait a little while, other adventurers will show up…" the receptionist said.**

" **With the four of us, we should not have any trouble dealing with goblins.**

"No, turn back, they will kill you!" Weiss said.

"Weiss its a tv show." Ruby said.

"I know, just…"

" **Right?" he asked his party. They responded.**

" **Come with us."**

" **Make up your mind already."**

" **Okay, if you think that I can help you." The priestess said after some thought.**

" **Alright, we can finally go on an adventure!"**

" **Welcome aboard!"**

" **It's great to have you!" They all said as the receptionist looked on, worriedly.**

" **Now slaying goblins will be a breeze."**

" **Calm down."**

" **Well if things get hairy, I'll take care of it."**

"I know this doesn't end well, but even if I didn't know that, I would by now." Ruby said.

"Yeah…" Weiss said.

 **It cut to a forest, right in front of a cave. The group saw a pole with a skull and crossbones on it. It also had bloody cloth hanging from it. The three adventurers went into the cave while the Priestess hesitated, before steeling herself and going in as well.**

" **Um...are you sure we should suddenly barge in here? Maybe we should go back and prepare a bit more."**

" **Huh? We came this far, and you bring this up now?" The mage asked. The swordsman chuckled.**

" **You're such a worrywart. Goblins are as small as children, just as dumb, too. They're the weakest monsters you can run into. I even managed to chase away some that came to my village once."**

" **That's not even worth bragging about." the fighter said. The swordsman pulled out his longsword.**

" **I'm sure we'd be able to handle things, even if we ran into a dragon!"**

" **You're getting ahead of yourself, but yeah, we'll eventually get there."**

" **One day, I'm gonna be a dragon slayer!" He raised his sword and it clanked against the cave ceiling, the recoil almost knocking him over.**

"So he's gonna die from that. You don't bring a long-sword into a small cave."

"N-Now, Ruby, we don't know he's gonna die from that. Maybe they just overpower him." Weiss responded.

" **Wh-whoa."**

" **Even if that idiot can't cut them all down, I'll beat them down with my bare hands. Don't you worry. Besides, she's a wizard who graduated from the Sage's academy in the capital." the fighter said. The priestess nodded.**

" **Okay, that's enough talking. Let's go." The swordsman said. They began walking forward.**

" **Do any of you have any potions?" The priestess asked.**

" **Nope! We didn't have the time or money to do any shopping."**

" **Huh?"**

" **Besides, I'm worried about those kidnapped girls. And if we do get hurt, you'll heal us, right?"**

"They just keep getting more idiotic...long-sword in a small cave, beginners going into a goblin nest, no potions…" Ruby said.

" **I do have the miracles of healing and light, but...I can only use them three times."**

" **Hold up!" the swordsman said. They saw another pole with a skull and bones. This time it had several gold necklaces on it. And more complex, bloodless cloth hanging from it. "What the heck is this?"**

" **There was one at the entrance, too."**

" **Was there?"**

" **O merciful Earth Mother, please provide us protection as we step into the darkness." The priestess prayed.**

" **Come on, we're falling behind. The other two ran ahead." the mage said.**

" **I'm sorry." Priestess said as they started walking. She suddenly stopped after a bit.**

" **What's the matter now?" The mage asked.**

" **I thought I just heard a sound."**

" **From where."**

" **From behind us I think." Her eyes widened.**

" **We just came straight from the entrance, there's no way they'd be behind us…" Footsteps were heard, and the mage gasped and looked behind her. Goblins had appeared. Little, ugly green men with various weapons, all wearing loincloths. "Goblins!" The Swordsman and the Fighter noticed they weren't being followed, and began running back to their friends. "Sagitta...inflammarae...radius!" The mage said, preparing a spell as a goblin jumped at her. "Firebolt!" She shot a spell at the goblin and set him on fire. "I got one!"**

"Don't celebrate yet…" Weiss said, her hands on her face, ready to cover her eyes.

 **The other goblins began closing in, and the mage grinned.**

" **Sagitta inflammarae radius-" a goblin grabbed her leg. They all attacked her at once, taking her staff and knocking her over. Her glasses fell off, and a goblin stepped on them.**

"Oh, god." Weiss said. Ruby pulled her close as they continued to watch.

 **The goblins held her down and broke her staff. She tried to kick them away as the priestess swung her staff at them. The goblins then stabbed the mage in the stomach with a knife. She began screaming.**

"Jesus," Ruby said as Weiss cowered. "This is brutal."

 **As they held her down, the swordsman threw his torch down and slashed at the goblins. The fighter knelt down beside the mage and said to the priestess,**

" **Over here!" The priestess nodded. The fighter slashed at the goblins again. "Hurry and perform a healing miracle on her!" The fighter said.**

" **Of course! O merciful Earth Mother, please lay your revered hands on this child's wounds! Heal!" The fighter ran toward the goblins, but the Swordsman was swinging his sword.**

" **Take that! And that!"**

" **Stop swinging that thing around! I can't get closer!"**

" **You protect the other two! I'll take care of these! What's the matter goblins!?" He slashed one's eye out. He charged one and stabbed it. The goblin he stabbed, however, stabbed him in the leg. The goblin laughed at him before he killed it by cutting its head open. Another goblin rushed him from behind. He turned around. "You're in my way!" He attempted to slash over his head, but the sword banged on the cieling, stopping him in his tracks. The sword fell out of his hand, and the remaining goblins rushed him at once. They beat him to death with their clubs as he screamed pitifully. The Fighter gasped. The Priestess lamented,**

" **What? I used Heal, but she's not getting any better…"**

" **You two, run!"**

" **B-but…" The priestess tried to argue, but the fighter charged the goblins. She punched one that jumped at her, and kicked two more. However, a much larger goblin, a head taller than her, grabbed her foot, stopping her kick. It twisted her leg, and her face twisted in pain, before it slammed her against a wall twice, before throwing her to the ground. The priestess looked on with tears in her eyes. The goblins surrounded the fighter, And they began beating her and stripping her of her clothes. They held her head down to the floor and she said to the priestess,**

" **R...run." as the goblin tore her last remaining clothing off. It then raped her as the priestess ran away with the incapacitated mage.**

" **I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry…" The priestess said as she abandoned the fighter. "I'm so sorry…" she said once more as the screen faded out.**

"Oh god!"

"Pause it, Blake!" Ruby said, and Blake did so. "Weiss...it's gonna be okay...just let it out…" Ruby said to Weiss who began crying.


	6. Goblin Slayer E1 Part 2

**I think a weekly chapter works for this. see you in the next chapter, where i will address all the reviews from the release of chapter 4 till now**

* * *

2 minutes later, Weiss had calmed down.

"Let's get this over with." She said as she wiped her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, as long as there's no scenes like that again."

"...Weiss...if there's a problem, you can tell me."

"It's nothing, now drop it."

"Okay, but I need you to know, if there's something-"

"I know...I just...Let's just continue with the episode." Blake reluctantly hit play.

The screen faded in, and the Priestess tripped over a rock, and she and the mage both fell.

 **"Forgive me! Are you alright?" The mage responded by moaning, while blood came from her mouth. "Wh-why…" Suddenly, an arrow hit the priestess in the shoulder, lodging there. The goblins approached, and the priestess covered the mage with her body in an attempt to protect her. A goblin kicked her out of the way and they set their sights on the mage, ripping off her clothes. "O...merciful...Earth Mother…" the priestess said as she wet herself.**

Weiss was shaking, but had a determined look on her face.

 **The goblins smelled it, and laughed at her. Suddenly, footsteps approached. A torch was visible, illuminating a man in armor walking toward them. The goblins looked behind them to see the armored man. One shot an arrow at him, but he knocked it out of the way with his sword. The goblins got angry, and the other goblin charged him. He raised his shield as the goblin landed on it. The goblin attempted to stab him, but the knife got lodged in his armor. The goblin was then slammed into a wall, before the torch was forced in its face, killing it.**

 **"That's one." the man said.**

"Yes…" Weiss muttered.

 **The other goblin attempted to run, but the priestess blocked his path, allowing the man to stab it in the back of the head. As the goblin died, the man walked over to it, and retrieved his sword.**

 **"Um...who are you?" the priestess asked. The dramatic music ended, and the man said,**

 **"Goblin Slayer." The screen cut to black. It faded back in to the priestess thinking,**

 **'Goblin slayer?' she gasped as she saw his guild ID. 'He's a silver?'**

 **"Are you a rookie?" He asked.**

 **"Y-yes."**

 **"I see you can talk. You're lucky." He then pulled the arrow out of her shoulder. She collapsed in pain. He pulled out a potion. "Drink this. It'll help with the pain."**

 **"U-um… P-please give it to her…" The priestess said, pointing to the half naked mage.**

 **"Give up on her." She gasped. "She's been poisoned." He said, pulling out the knife in his armor and looking at the slime on it.**

 **"P-poisoned?"**

 **"I have and antidote, but it's too late." He walked over to the mage.**

 **"Kill...me…" she managed to gurgle out.**

 **"Alright." he said before stabbing her in the throat.**

 **"We might've been able to save her!" The priestess said.**

 **"You'd only make her suffer more." said Goblin Slayer. "Drink." The priestess obeyed and drank the potion. "Did you see a bigger one somewhere?" he asked.**

 **"I believe so, but…"**

 **"That was a hobgoblin. Maybe they took on a wanderer as a guard." He said. The priestess closed the mage's eyes. "I'm going to go kill some goblins. What are you going to do?"**

 **"I'll go...with you…"**

 **"What can you use?"**

 **"I can use Heal and Holy Light."**

 **"How many times?"**

 **"Three times...so I have two uses left." He walked over and stabbed a goblin repeatedly. "What are you doing?" He covered a cloth in blood.**

 **"We have to get rid of our scents." She gasped. The began walking to the goblins. "Get used to the smell of blood."**

 **"All right."**

"Ew." Weiss said.

"It's just like The Walking Dead." Ruby said.

"I guess."

 **They came upon the area where the slaughter happened. Several goblins were dead.**

 **"Eight...Nine…" the priestess got flashbacks of the group and threw up. Goblin Slayer picked up the swordsman's sword. "This is too big to swing around in this cave." It flashed back to both times he hit his sword on the ceiling.**

 **"How did this happen?"**

 **"Were you attacked by a horde from behind?"**

 **"Huh?" He pointed out a second path they didn't see.**

 **"But...when we went through…"**

 **"In a dark cave, if all you have is a torch, you wouldn't notice the shadows along the cave walls. That over there would catch your eye first." he turned to the skull on a pole. And it had caught their eyes first. "It's a common mistake that rookies make. Listen, they're not bright creatures, but they aren't complete fools. The horde is being led by a shaman."**

 **"A shaman?"**

 **"They're powerful spell casters. How many were in your party?"**

 **"Four."**

 **"Was the last one a woman? Looks like they dragged her in deeper."**

 **"We have to save her!" The priestess said. Goblin Slayer threw a second torch he had lit into the second path, revealing a goblin, which he proceeded to run through with his sword.**

"Yes…" Weiss said out loud. The others looked at her in worry.

 **"Can you see in the dark, too?" The priestess asked.**

 **"Of course not. I just practiced." Goblin Slayer said as he dragged the goblin away.**

 **"Practiced? How much did you practice?"**

 **"A lot." He left the sword in the goblin and took its spear.**

 **"What about your sword?" He walked away from the goblin.**

 **"It's useless now, too much blood on it. That was a scout, this is the right way." He set up a rope trap for the goblins as they went down the second path. "Let's go."**

 **"Y-yes, sir." Eventually he stopped her.**

 **"Use your Holy Light from here. Once you do, get back to the entrance immediately."**

 **"All right."**

 **"Let's go." She took a deep breath.**

 **"O merciful Earth Mother, please bless us, the wanderers in the darkness, with holy light! Holy Light!" It blinded the goblins in the cave, and Goblin Slayer ran in.**

 **"Six, one hob, and one shaman." the shaman prepared a spell. "Eight remaining." he said, launching the spear into the Shaman's chest. "Fall back," he said as he ran away from the remaining goblins.**

 **"O-okay!" They ran toward the entrance of the second path. They were chased by the hobgoblin, and a few goblins. They each jumped over the rope trap, before Goblin Slayer said,**

 **"Do it." he pulled out a sword from his sheath.**

 **"O merciful Earth Mother, Please bless us, the wanderers in the darkness, with holy light! Holy Light!" she recited very fast. The hob was blinded and tripped over the rope trap.**

 **"Eleven." Goblin slayer said as he stabbed the Hobgoblin and tore through it.**

"YES!" Weiss yelled, alerting the others. "Fucking kill them!"

 **"There are more coming! But I can't use any more…" Priestess said.**

 **"I know." He poured a liquid over the hob, and kicked it into the second path. The hob nearly crushed the other two goblins following it, and covered them in the liquid. "Twelve, thirteen." He said, as he set them aflame with his torch.**

 **"What was that?"**

 **"Gasoline I bought from an alchemist. Wasn't very effective for the amount it cost."**

 **"B-but inside...the kidnapped girls…"**

 **"The flames won't spread too fat with only two or three corpses. They won't die." He picked up a goblin's axe.**

 **"Are you going in again?"**

 **"No." three goblins charged him,, one of them tripping on the rope trap. "They probably have no idea that I'm waiting out here for them." He said, cutting them down. They went into the deepest part of the second path, and saw the girls. They were naked, and broken. They barely hung on, mentally or physically. Priestess ran over to the fighter.**

 **"It's okay...You're okay now." she said, hugging her. Goblin slayer went over to the shaman.**  
 **"As I thought." The shaman got up and attacked, but he slammed him in the head with a club.**

"Weiss, you good?" Yang asked.

"Better, now that these goblins are getting what they fucking deserve!" Yang and Ruby were skeptical, but just let it go.

 **"Eighteen. The high leveled ones are tough." He turned to a throne. He kicked it to pieces.**

 **"What's this?" They saw a small door. Goblin Slayer opened it. Four baby goblins were in the small hole, cowering.**

 **"Oh, no…" Ruby said.**

 **"He better not let them go." Weiss said. "They'll only grow up to be more hateful and horrid than the past ones." Ruby knew Weiss had a point, but still...**

 **"Children?"**

 **"They multiply fast. If we had waited any longer, there'd be about fifty of them, and they would've attacked. You were lucky." He stepped into the hole.**

 **"Are you going to kill them?" she asked.**

 **"Of course I am. They hold onto grudges for life. And the survivors of the nest learn from their mistakes and adapt. There isn't a single reason to let them live."**

 **"Even if there was a good goblin?"**

"No such thing. Not in that world." Weiss said.

"Weiss…" Ruby said.

 **"A good goblin? I guess there might be one if you looked really hard. But in the end, the only good goblins are the ones who never come out of their holes." He beat the children to death as the priestess cried. Goblin slayer walked out of the hole. "That makes twenty-two." Blood slid down the screen.**

 **Presumably some time later, the Priestess thought to herself.**

 **'They say it's a common occurrence. Goblins attacking a village and kidnapping girls. A party of rookie adventurers going out to slay some goblins only to end up slaughtered.' It showed both a party of rookie adventurers and a cart holding the shaking, covered up girls from the goblin cave, closing in on the fighter from the group. 'Rescued girls joining temples due to their despair after being treated as the goblins' playthings...an adventurer losing all their comrades, going home, never to be heard from again…" it cut to the priestess walking to the guild. 'All of these things happen quite often in this world. But is that really true?'**

 **"You just saw it happen!" Weiss yelled.**

 **'I don't have an answer. In the end, there are only two things I'm certain of.' She walked into the guild. 'The first is that I'm still an adventurer. The other…' she walked up to the counter, where both Goblin Slayer and the receptionist were talking.**  
 **"Hello, Goblin Slayer. Um, I brought some armor, just as you instructed." She showed him. "It's chain mail."**

 **"I see."**

 **"Um… are you going again today?"**

"No, priestess, don't subject yourself to that again!" Ruby said.

 **"I'm slaying goblins again. Are you coming?"**

 **"Yes!" she finally said, as the end credits began.**

"So...can we agree to never watch that show again? I don't wanna see children murdered."

"I don't know, Ruby. I wanna see more goblins get slayed."

"Okay...Yang, do any more babies get slaughtered? That's the part that grosses me out."

"Nope, not to my knowledge, though we've only seen four episodes."

"If it happens again, I don't know. I might ditch it."

"Come on Ruby, they're goblins. Not exactly innocent children."

"But the ones who haven't done anything are innocent!"

"Guys! Let's just decide if we're going to the next episode once you've had time to process it. Let's move onto a much more fun show for now. My Hero Academia."

"Okay." The two agreed.

"Back to Funimation, Blake!"


End file.
